Timothy Max Roosevelt II
Timothy Max Roosevelt II (b. January 20, 1943) is a Chawosaurian Comrade who was the son of Timothy Max Roosevelt and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria. Timothy II served as the Chancellor of the North American Continent appointed by his father and was elected in 1975. He ruled a Communist Regime between January 1, 1976, to June 1, 2015. As part of the Chawosaurian Revolution, he was overthrown. Timothy II served in the Vietnam War on the Communist side, Timothy II entered the Soviet Union in 1960 and was educated at Moscow State University where he served a military career in the Soviet Armed Forces on the ground branch of the military, fighting American Troops on the ground, he returned to Chawosauria a national hero as his father won the 1975 Federal Election in a landslide. In 1975, Timothy II became the Chancellor of the Continent of North America after winning the Second Brutal War in the same year. Timothy II enforced his father's orders on behalf of North American Chawosaurians. Timothy II was pretty brutal on labor laws. Timothy II purged journalists, political enemies, non-Irreligious Chawosaurians, Immigrants, Foreigners, Jews, and Christians. In the Cold War, Timothy II was an open outspoken supporter of Communism and Soviet Expansionism. In his time in the United States between 1956-1957, he fought back against McCarthyism by openly insulting McCarthy for being Christian and a Capitalist, and openly celebrated when Joseph McCarthy passes away in 1957. As the Cold War ended as the USSR falls in 1991, Timothy II mourned and called it "The Lights of the Stars had stopped glowing, and the fires have started to burn". Timothy II continued to reign North America through 9/11, the War on Terror, and the Chawosaurian Revolution until he was overthrown in 2015. When his father died in 2011, Timothy II was his father's actual successor, but the House of Dynasties feared his radicalism and appointed Antonio Kingston instead. Angered Timothy II, he fought for his right to succeed his father after he died. On March 15, 2018, Timothy II easily won the Primaries in 11:23 AM eastern time (United States) and responses from the Capitalist Coalition that 2019 will not be a great election, Timothy II's voter turnout was huge, bigger than his turnout in 2017. Signaling DKA not wanting to run again for his third election. Political Ideology Communism In political and social sciences, communism (from Latin communis, "common, universal")12 is the philosophical, social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of the communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money,34 and the state.56 Communism includes a variety of schools of thought, which broadly include Marxism, anarchism (anarchist communism) and the political ideologies grouped around both. All of these share the analysis that the current order of society stems from its economic system, capitalism; that in this system there are two major social classes: the working class—who must work to survive and who make up the majority within society—and the capitalist class—a minority who derives profit from employing the working class, through private ownership of the means of production—and that conflict between these two classes is the root of all problems in society and will ultimately be resolved through a revolution. The revolution will put the working class in power and in turn establish social ownership of the means of production, which according to this analysis is the primary element in the transformation of society towards communism. Critics of communism can be roughly divided into those concerning themselves with the practical aspects of 20th century communist states7 and those concerning themselves with communist principles and theory. -'Wikipedia' Marxism-Leninism Marxism–Leninism is the political ideology adopted by the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and the Communist International1whose proponents consider to be based on Marxism and Leninism. The term was suggested by Joseph Stalin2 and it gained wide circulation in the Soviet Union after Stalin's 1938 History of the VKP(b). A Brief Course,3 which became an official standard textbook. According to its proponents, the goal of Marxism–Leninism is the development of a state into what it considers a socialist state through the leadership of a revolutionary vanguard composed of professional revolutionaries, an organic part of the working class who come to socialist consciousness as a result of the dialectic of class struggle.[dubious – discuss] The socialist state, which according to Marxism–Leninism represents a "dictatorship of the proletariat", is primarily or exclusively governed by the party of the revolutionary vanguard through the process of democratic centralism, which Vladimir Lenin described as "diversity in discussion, unity in action".4 Through this policy, the communist party (or equivalent) is the supreme political institution of the state and primary force of societal organisation. Marxism–Leninism professes its final goal as the development of socialism into the full realisation of communism, a classless social system with common ownership of the means of production and with full social equality of all members of society. To achieve this goal, the communist party mainly focuses on the intensive development in industry, science and technology, which lay the basis for continual growth of the productive forces and therein increases the flow of material wealth.5 All land and natural resources are publicly owned and managed, with varying forms of public ownership of social institutions.6 Other types of communists such as Raya Dunayevskaya and Amadeo Bordiga have been critical of Marxism–Leninism. They argue that Marxist–Leninist states did not establish socialism, but rather state capitalism.7 They trace this argument back to the founders of Marxism's own comments about state ownership of property being a form of capitalism except when certain conditions are met—conditions which, in their argument, did not exist in the Marxist–Leninist states.78 Marxism's dictatorship of the proletariat is a democratic state form and therefore single-party rule (which the Marxist–Leninist states made use of) cannot be a dictatorship of the proletariat under the Marxist definition.9 They claim that Marxism–Leninism is neither Marxism nor Leninism nor the union of both, but rather an artificial term created to justify Stalin's ideological distortion. '-Wikipedia' Early Life (1943-1963) , Jennifer, and Catherine, and standing right of his six younger siblings, Jamarius, Christmas, Margaret, Christian, Katherina, and Charlotte.]] Timothy Max Roosevelt II was born on January 20, 1943, in Canberra, Australia, during World War II, to Timothy Max Roosevelt (aged 33) and Elizabeth Mary Alexandria (aged 23). The first son born to the Timothy Max Roosevelt-Elizabeth Mary Alexandria Marriage. As a child, Timothy II avoided the relationship with his siblings. He was very close to his mother until he gets older and started to want to be more like his father. In 1953, as he turns 10 years old, Timothy II was given a Soviet-made rifle and then learned how to shoot it from his father. In 1955, Timothy II shot a turkey and his father was pretty proud. In an execution trial, Timothy II shot his sister and his father was even prouder. Timothy II joined the Chawosaurian Nationalist Disciples & Knights in 1955 and participated in the burnings of Christian churches in retaliation to Christianization. In 1956, Timothy II was exchanged to the United States, during his time there, he took an interest in physical ambitions, he was onetime being bullied and Timothy II took a locker lock and hits the bully in the face, Timothy II told the principal he deserved it and the weakling shall not be given mercy and not be tolerated or trusted. Saying it in proud Chawosaurianist language. After being accused of Communist ties, in 1956, he was tried by Republican Wisconsin Senator, Joseph McCarthy. Timothy II was uncooperative and he insulted and bullied McCarthy and actually predicted his death that he would die next year, which actually did happen, showing how Anti-American Timothy II was, despite Timothy II was ethnically American. Timothy II was the victim of McCarthyism. recognizing Timothy Max Roosevelt II as a Hagiwara graduate on March 31, 1961.]] In 1959, Timothy II met Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and because he was the great-great-nephew of Emperor Santiago, he was allowed around the Chawopolis Palace, which annoyed Bismarck so much. Timothy II was accepted into Hagiwara Academy in 1954 and graduated there in 1961. Hagiwara headmistress, Reina Hagiwara, commented that Timothy II was the most one of the most highly-ranked intelligent students at Hagiwara in 1957. In 1961, during the Class of 1961 graduation, Timothy II was one of those students chosen to meet Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and his father, who was speaker of the Chawopolis Palace, and the Emperor. Thus enjoying aristocratic life of mass recognition because his father was Speaker of the Palace, a prominent known politician since the 1945 midterm elections, and the fact that Timothy II was the great-great-nephew of Emperor Santiago, he was a very well known person even by the people he didn't knew, but this name recognition caused Timothy II to struggle to make friends, other Hagiwara students who were accepted there regardless of their economic class have struggled to accept Timothy II because of his first-class status, in the Class of 1961 Yule Ball, he struggled to find a date, and struggled period to find a soulmate. Timothy II attended alone. Military Service (1963-1975) Timothy II entered military service in 1960, after graduating, he was drafted into the War in Vietnam, Timothy II accepted the draft and went overseas in 1963. Timothy II fought on the North Vietnamese side, Timothy II helped giving weapons to Viet Cong. Timothy II killed many Americans in South Vietnam. Timothy II had been seen as ambitious during the War in Vietnam and was somewhat feared. On the battlefield, Timothy II was a monster shooter, one soldier wrote, during breaks from the battles, Timothy II had fun for the North Vietnamese, played with the children, and had fun in the Brothels of Vietnam during the 1960s, when the news that Timothy II's wife got pregnant in 1969 on the battlefield and was sent home to America as a Soviet spy, she gave birth to a son in Ohama, Nebraska, Timothy II showed no excitement about the birth. Timothy II avoided time with his son and rejected requests to leave the war. In 1973, two more children were born to Timothy II and Charlotte ten months apart. In 1975, after the fall of South Vietnam after the United States withdraws from the war, Timothy II returned as a war hero, but refused to return as a post-war father. Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 With his father campaigning for Emperor, Timothy II campaigned for the Chancellory of North America.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Roosevelt Family (Chawosauria) Category:Children of Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Communist Category:Narcissist Category:Atheist Category:Red (Soviet Union) Category:Marxist-Leninist